Various types of swivel mechanisms have been known heretofore for use with standard and recliner outdoor chairs. These prior mechanisms are exemplified for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,687,765, 2,914,793 or 637,968 of record in the copending parent application. Such prior types of swivel chairs and mechanisms however have been poorly adapted for ordinary outdoor use as, for example, on lawns, near pools or on sandy surfaces. Lightweight outdoor chairs with swivel mechanism have not been available heretofore which enable people easily to carry the chair to a convenient outdoor location, to use the chair, to return the chair to storage and to clean the swivel mechanism when necessary without undue effort. In addition, such prior swivel chairs and mechanisms have not been known to provide adequate stability, especially on uneven terrain. Moreover, swivel mechanisms have not been available heretofore which are easily mountable to and demountable from a standard lightweight outdoor chair or recliner thereby enabling the conversion of virtually any such standard outdoor chair or recliner into a swivel chair.
Finally, outdoor swivel structures have not been heretofore available which will function properly even when constantly exposed to dirt or sand and which may be easily disassembled for suitable cleaning without undue effort. This has been due in part to the fact that outdoor furniture is usually relatively low cost furniture and suitably low cost swivel mechanisms have not heretofore been available for outdoor use.